Telepath For The Rescue
by Thexjamstervidsx
Summary: Godric has lost his memory. Every single one that made him, him. How will he find out about himself and how will young telepath Sookie Stackhouse (who has never before met a vampire) help him? Will Godric get his memories back or just start a new life without knowing anything about himself?
1. Memory loss

_Hey young blood_  
_Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_  
_I'm gonna change you like a remix_  
_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_  
_You're wearing our vintage misery_  
_No, I think it looked a little better on me_  
_I'm gonna change you like a remix_  
_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

_Fall Out Boy: Phoenix_

* * *

_Memory_. That's an important part of your life, right? Without your memory you don't know _who_ you are or _anything _about yourself really. Without it you have no idea what made you, _you_.

What if you lost your memory? How would you deal with the fact that you didn't know those people who are close to you? Who is part of your family? Do you have siblings? A girlfriend, perhaps? What makes you love them?

When you don't even know what your own favorite food is? Or anything really, except the really ordinary things; like how to walk and talk?

You do? Then you must know how_ I_ felt. I had no idea who I am or where I was standing right now.

* * *

I took a deep breath, but then I remembered that I don't need to breathe. I was a vampire and it's kind of weird that I didn't forget that when I got my memory loss, right? I guess you had to remember what species you were…

I was so lost in my own thoughts, that I didn't feel anyone close to me until this someone pumps into me. I looked down to the girl I had my hand around, because if I didn't she would've fallen to the ground.

This girl was just beautiful. I just had no other words for describing her. She had blonde hair that could have been kissed by the sun itself. Not to mention her brown eyes and they weren't boring like brown eyes usually are. She also smelled just fantastic but I won't eat her. That I swear.

She was wearing a rose print sun dress which suited perfectly for her body. It was like the dress was made for her. She was also wearing floral heart necklace which fit perfectly for her and was almost the same shade as her dress.

"I'm so, _so _sorry," the girl told me after I helped her up to her feet.

"It's OK," I replied to the clumsy girl. It was such a weird thing to hear yourself talk to the first time ever. Sure I must have talked before my memory loss, but I don't remember it. I have only heard myself speak in my own head.

"I swear I didn't see you," she said to me and I smiled at her.

"Like I said it's okay," I assured her.

"What are you doing here at night anyway? And my name is Sookie Stackhouse by the way. This is my property."

"_Oh_," was all I stated to her.

"So…?"

"Hmm?" I wondered._ What did she ask me again?_

"What are you doing here? In my property…?" She asked me.

"Right… Truth to be told I don't know," I told her honestly, because it was the truth.

"You don't know?" She asked in disbelief.

"No. I don't really know anything, honestly," I told Sookie.

"Nothing? Nothing _at all_?" She asked me shocked.

"Nothing at all…" I confirmed.

"That's so weird! And I can't even hear you…" she said quietly but I still heard her perfectly.

"What do you mean you can't hear me? We have been talking…" I asked her confused.

"I mean…I hear you, but I can't hear you!" she told me and closed her eyes. I stayed quiet and just observed her until she opened those wonderful brown eyes again.

"Like in here," she informed me and showed her temple with her forefinger.

"I don't think you're supposed to hear me… in there. I may have memory loss, but I'm pretty sure people don't hear each other's thoughts. I'm not human myself, so I'm not sure… but I'm pretty sure they're not supposed to…"

"Well," she said and then laughed awkwardly. "I usually can but… I can't with you. It makes it really hard for me to talk to other people, as I hear everything they think about."

"I see that… _that _might make it difficult…" I said so quietly that I guess she barely heard what I said.

"So what are you?" She asked me intrigued. "I mean you said that you weren't human and truthfully… you kind of _glow_."

"I _do_?" I wondered aloud.

"You do," she admitted.

"Promise not to be scared of me?" I mean she was the first person I talked to after getting my amnesia and she was really nice. I really wanted _her_ to help me and maybe spend more time with me.

"I'm a vampire," I told her and waited for her reaction for my answer. I really,_ really_ hoped that she wasn't scared of me.

"Really?" she asked all exited and I was numb. This wasn't what I was waiting her reaction to be. I kind of expected her to run and scream 'monster!'

But I'm glad this was her reaction and not the screaming and running away from me.

"Yes…" I told her unsurely.

"I've wanted to meet one since… you came out few years ago," she told me honestly.

"Came out?" I asked her.

"Oh right! Because you don't remember… Vampires have revealed themselves to the world. They did it few years ago when some in Japan or somewhere created synthetic blood so you guys could live with us without you know… feeding and killing us to the dead," she explained to me.

"Vampires really came out?" I wondered aloud again.

"Yes and this might be really confusing to you," she said sympathetically. "But I promise to help you…_If_ you promise not to bite me."

"Done," I promised her and I intend to keep that promise. "What will we do now?"

"Follow me," she told me and walked to her front porch. I followed her and she opened her front door. I was going to follow her to her home, but I couldn't.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"I can't come in," I told her honestly.

"And why not?"

"I'm not really sure… It's like there's this invisible force stopping me or something," I tried to explain to her.

"Do you think that, that myth is true? That you have to be invited in?" she wondered aloud.

"Perhaps," I replied. I really didn't know how this vampire thing works.

"Well then… Would you please come in?" she asked me, smiling widely and I smiled back at her. I tried to enter her home again and this time it worked. I stood in her house now.

"Do you know what we should do?"

"I will call to the_ Fangtasia_, OK?"

"What's Fangtasia?" I wondered aloud.

"It's a vampire bar here at Louisiana, so I think they could help. Unless you have better Ideas?" she asked me, but we both knew that I did not.

"Have you ever been there?" I asked her.

"No. I've just heard people thinking some Viking there. He's called Eric, if I remember right," she informed me.

"Make the call," I told her. I might not know this Eric character but perhaps he could help me even if it was only with being a vampire. He must be really old, because Sookie called her Viking.

Let's hope that he can help me. If not… at least I tried.

* * *

_N/A: Look a new story! :D_

_This one will be different. Sookie is on 22- years old but has lost everyone except Jason, his brother. Also vampires have come out already. I'm not sure yet if I'm bringing Bill or let alone Sophie-Ann to this story because I had them on my last story… But tell me what you think!_

_Poor Godric has lost his memories! What do you think happened to him?_

_What do you think of the start of my new Godric/Sookie story? GOOD OR BAD? Thoughts? REVIEW!_

___You can see clothes & stuff here: jamsu95/telepath-for-the-rescue/_


	2. Meeting the Viking

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_  
_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_  
_And besides in the mean, mean time_  
_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_Fall Out Boy: My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark_

* * *

Sookie made the call to this Viking person, but some woman answered instead. The woman told us that her name is Pam and apparently she doesn't only work with the Viking, but they own this vampire bar '_Fangtasia'_.

When Sookie told her about my situation, Pam promised to come with Eric as soon as possible. So Sookie was right about the fact that the Viking's name was Eric.

Sookie thought that they were coming as quickly as possible, because Pam was afraid that she would hurt me. When I questioned Sookie about this, she told me that some people drained vampires. She told me that vampire blood is called '_V_' and humans used it as a drug. It was kinda funny that Sookie had to tell me about vampires (because you know I'm the first one she has ever met).

* * *

Sookie had made me sit in the living room while she retrieved a bowl of water. I looked around me until she came back with it and went in to her knees.

"What are you doing?" I wondered.

"Cleaning you," she told me as she dipped a wash cloth into the water.

"Why?" I questioned her.

"Because your face is dirty," she said and blushed.

She put his thumb and forefinger to my chin. I felt a weird tingling at the spots she touched me and I think she felt it too because she let go of my face for a second before continuing what she was doing. Now she put the wet cloth to my face and started cleaning it.

She just finished cleaning my face, when we heard knocking.

"Coming!" she yelled, looking at the door and I felt lost when she removed her hand. She left quickly to put the water bowl and towel to the bathroom, smiling slightly at me.

"Sookie Stackhouse!" Someone yelled behind the door and Sookie quickly went to look at who was yelling her name. Sookie opened door just slightly, so she could see who was there.

"You called us?" The guy's voice asked.

"Yes!" she said and opened the door altogether. There was a guy who had a long, blonde hair; almost the same color as Sookie's hair standing with straight blond haired woman. The woman was wearing a red, lace shirt and leather mini skirt. What is it with me and meeting only blonde people today?

"Are you going to invite us or not," the woman snapped at Sookie and it took all of my control to not snap back at her. Not one snaps at _my_ Sookie. Wait, _back up_… My? Did I really think her as _mine_? I just met the girl!

"Where's the vampire you called us about? Don't tell me this is a trap," Eric stated, bored.

"No! I swear," Sookie told them "If I invite you in…"

"You can uninvited vampires any time you want," Eric assured her.

"I can?" Sookie asked amazed.

"Yes," Pam said, bored.

"Come on in," she told them. I looked as Eric and Pam stepped over threshold.

"Where is he?" Eric asked Sookie.

"In the living room," she told him honestly at the same time as I yelled: "In here!"

"Hon är vacker," I heard Pam to murmur so quietly that I think that Sookie didn't hear her. But everyone else in the house heard her, me including. I agreed with Pam, Sookie is beautiful.

"Och ändå oskyldiga. Det är ovanligt för sin ålder (_And__yet__innocent. It is rare for her age_.)," Eric told Pam.

I stood up, when they arrived to the living room. You never guess what happened next. Any guesses? No?

Well I will tell you. The Viking was suddenly kneeling before me. That's strange isn't it? Wait for it…

"Master," he said. He, Meaning Eric, Called Me Master. Wha—aat?

"What's going on?" I wondered aloud. I looked at Sookie and she was trying to find something to say. She was really trying, like she opened her mouth few times but closed it every time.

"What did you do?" Pam yelled at Sookie's face and she gulped as she looked at the vampire.

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked Pam and I was getting really uncomfortable. Pam stepped away from Sookie, but still kept looking at her skeptically.

Eric was still kneeling in front of me and staring at me. I didn't look at him, but I felt it. And I didn't like it. Why was he staring at me? He should stare at Pam, so she would stop harassing Sookie. Not me.

"Could you stop that?" I asked him and he blinked. Eric stood up and suddenly appeared in front of Sookie.

"She asked you a question. I would like an answer. What did you do?!" Eric yelled at Sookie and took a hold of her neck. Eric squeezed her neck and I changed my mind. I preferred him staring at me over hurting Sookie.

I ran like a bullet to them (yes, it looks like I can do it too) and pushed Eric away from her. I pushed him so hard, that he flew across the room, where the front door was. When Eric's hand left Sookie's throat, she landed to the floor.

"Don't hurt her," I commanded him. "You touch her again and you're a dead man."

"He's already dead," Pam reminded me.

"Then he will be dead, dead," I stated simply, but something called me for him. Something strong and I didn't want to hurt him. But I would if he tried to hurt _my savior_.

"I didn't do anything!" Sookie said desperately in a croaky voice and I saw that tears running from her eye, dribbling down her checks. I stiffened, because I didn't know what to do. She was crying. What could I do?

"Maybe she is a witch," Pam suggested.

"A what?" Sookie asked.

"A witch." Eric said. "She could be."

"Maybe we should just kill her to make sure. To make sure that she won't do something like _Antonia Gavilán de Logroño _did in the 1610's," Eric said his thoughts aloud.

"Who is this Antonio?" she asked and I could smell that she was afraid.

"Not Antonio but Antonia Gavilán de Logroño," Pam told her.

"Why do you think she is a witch?" I wondered aloud.

"I'm not I'm just human!" Sookie muttered and she sounded very annoyed.

"You're lying. You smell better than most humans and I have live a thousand years," Eric stated.

"I am human! Okay, I can read thoughts but I'm still human," Sookie cried.

"But not mine," I told him.

"Can you read mine? Or Pam's?" Eric asked interested.

"No," Sookie whispered, but we all heard her.

"I believe you," Eric told her semi-softly.

"On which part? That she's not a witch or she can't read your thoughts?" I asked him.

"Both," he stated and I walked to Sookie.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Eric asked me, but I didn't reply to him. I just walked to Sookie and bowed, so I could pick her up. I picked her bridal style and carried her to the couch. Eric and Pam looked at me interested as I laid her down.

I wiped Sookie's tears away and she smiled at me. I sat down next to her, laying her head on my lap.

"So you know me?" I asked Eric calmly.

"Yes, you are my maker," Eric informed me.

"What is his name and what happened to him?" Sookie asked quietly. I think she was a little afraid; I started softly stroking her hair. I wonder why hasn't she uninvited them yet? After all, they attacked her.

"His name is Godric," Eric told us, smiling slightly. "And the reason why I thought that you were a witch…Well… Godric met the sun today and now suddenly he is here with you. A human and that makes me wonder…"

"What is he doing here?" Sookie wondered aloud. "Why isn't he dead? Why did he appear in _my_ yard?"

"Exactly," Eric murmured. So why was I alive? Or _how?_ Why did I meet the sun?

* * *

_N/A: Did you except that? ;) Any guesses why Godric appeared to Sookie even though they've never met before? I was thinking about ending it where Eric recognized Godric, but I think you deserved longer chapter because you guys reviewed so much to my first chapter :D_

_Now happy news! We have a beta! YEI! :D I asked FanGirlingCirca92, if she would beta me again cuz she beta'd my other Sookie&Godric story. What would we do without her? Because let's face it my grammar is really bad :D:D:D_

_REVIEW, FAV. & FOLLOW!_


	3. Naughty

_I__nto a place where thoughts can bloom_  
_Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon_  
_And we know that it could be_  
_And we know that it should_  
_And you know that you feel it too_

_Panic! At The Disco: Nine In The Afternoon_

* * *

I only got an answer to one of my questions, _if even that_. According to Eric, I wanted to end my undead life so badly, that I went to the fellowship of the sun on my own free will. They are like this anti-vampire church or something. I don't really remember. Don't judge! I got a lot of new information today, so even though I'm a vampire it's hard to remember _everything._

Eric told me that I felt so empty that I ended my life, even though he tried to stop me but I didn't listen. He was going to follow me too, but I used some 'maker command' to make him go away.

From what he told me, my 'people' were really loyal to me, because they killed people as revenge for not getting me back. I am not really happy about that. I'm afraid that these loyal vampires of mine, would somehow find out about me living with Sookie they might come to the same conclusion as Eric did. They might think that Sookie has bewitched me and maybe she has. But a different kind to what they think.

So far the only things I know about myself are 1. My name is Godric. 2. I am over two thousand years old. 3. I ended my life last night and somehow ended up here. 4. I made Eric into a vampire. 5. I was the vampire sheriff of area nine in Dallas, Texas. 6. I have some kind of sparky feeling whenever I touch Sookie.

Also guess what? I can see myself in the mirror! Sookie was really freaked out about that at first, because she always thought that vampires can't see their own reflection.

So now I also know how I look like. I look like about sixteen years old and I'm 5 foot 8. I also have tattoos on my body. I have dark, short hair and blue eyes. I noticed how lost I was on my thoughts when I heard that Sookie yawned. I looked at her and she looked so cute, all tired.

Anyway… Eric and Pam (he is her maker so that makes her my grandchild or something, I guess) left after our 'talk'. He promised to send his day man or daytime assistant of some sort to Sookie's house. So I could get some things, like to make a safe place for me to sleep (Sookie agreed to that). At first she wasn't keen on the idea but after I refused to leave her, she agreed so I didn't have to sleep in the ground.

You might be thinking…What the hell am I thinking? Staying with human girl, when I know what she could do to me. Or what in the God's name Sookie is thinking? I'm a vampire after all and really old. It wouldn't take a lot for me to hurt her (not that I would). So anyways I made Eric promise to pay Sookie for letting me stay here.

"Sookie?" I asked.

"Yes, Godric… It feels so weird to know your name now," she smiled at me.

"I just… wanted to thank you," I told her.

"For what?"

"For letting me stay here, with you," I said to her and she smiled at me sweetly.

"It's OK."

"No it's not. I just… I thought that you might think I'm a danger to you or something. Not that I want to endanger you!" I stated quickly.

"Are you worried about me?"

"I am and… I also was afraid of going with them. I know they are my 'family' or whatever you call it, but still…" I told her honestly.

"Why?" she wondered aloud.

"Because they know me."

"And?" she asked me.

"I can't remember them and I know they would eventually be disappointed that I can't remember them. So I just want to thank you for, uh for everything. That…..that's all."

"You're welcome, Godric. But I think you should've gone with them," she said sadly.

"Why's that? I can go if you want to, Sookie!" I didn't want to be a bother.

"It's not that. It's just Eric's day man won't come until tomorrow and you had to sleep in the ground today."

"It's fine," I assured her.

"Then you will stay," she said.

"What are you?" I wondered aloud.

"I'm a waitress."

"Not what I meant," I told her and smelled her from her sunny hair to her neck. I felt her shivering and I smirked at her. I liked how I wasn't the only one who felt the sparks and was affected. I felt something come out from my mouth and when I realized what happened, I put my hand quickly to my mouth.

How embarrassing that I let my fangs out! I swear I don't want to eat her. They just came out! I glanced at her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to," I told her.

After the 'incident' Sookie went to sleep and I just looked at how she looked as she slept. How can one creature look like she did? She was so sweet and innocent. I swear to protect her with my life was my last thought before I went to dig myself a hole to sleep.

When my 'hole' was ready, I sneaked back to Sookie's room. I stood next to her and saw that she was wearing a white sleep wear that had some kind of patterns it. It was really cute and was just Sookie's kind of clothing.

I could help myself from taking my hand and move it from her toes to her thigh. She felt so wonderful and I just wanted to bury my hands between her legs.

But I knew that I couldn't because 1. she hasn't given me permission and 2. She was asleep. I moved my hand from her thigh again, to her side.

_Why couldn't I help myself?_ I wondered before continuing to touch her. Now I got to her shoulder and I was going to switch to her other side. But I could feel the sun coming and ran quickly back to my 'hole', got in and covered myself up, so I couldn't get sun on my skin.

* * *

_I will protect you Sookie__,__ even if I die in the process. Even if I have to hurt Eric, because no one will hurt you ever…_

_N/A: What do you think? Naughty Godric touching virgin Sookie: D:D:D_

_THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS! Let's see how many reviews this chapter will get…I love you guys!_


	4. Sookie, a tease?

_In the canyon underneath the trees_  
_Behind the dark sky, you looked at me_  
_I fell for you like autumn leaves _  
_Never faded, evergreen_

_- Ellie Goulding: Beating Heart_

* * *

I thought that vampires couldn't dream, but that proved to be untrue. Ok, at first when I let the vampires 'sleep land' take me or whatever you call it, all I saw was this darkness. But it soon changed to an image of Sookie.

I saw her in my dreams. I could see, hear and taste her like she really was there. You have no idea how disappointed I was when I woke up and realized that it was just in my head.

She didn't speak sweet nothings to my ear and she didn't let me to taste her glorious lips. I am acting like a pervert, aren't I? I couldn't believe that I did what I did last night to her.

I would like to believe that I'm a respectful vampire, but now? What if someday I can't stop myself from doing something worse? Something she doesn't want to? These were the questions that ran in my head for few hours. I woke up few hours ago and somehow I just _knew_ that sun was still up. I could feel it.

In the second when I knew that it was safe to come out, I came out from my 'hole'. I could hear Sookie, her heartbeat was like a melody, but you know what wasn't? Her singing. That's right. She is terrible, but I still followed her voice.

I was in front of her bathroom's door and I could hear her in the shower. Why did she need to tease me like this? Now all I could think about was her in the shower, all naked and wet. I almost moaned aloud. _Sookie, shower, naked_, _wet_. _Oh god._

I didn't quite know what I was feeling at first. It just was starting to be painful, you know down there. So I looked at the front of my pants and saw that I had an erection. _This can't be good._

"Sookie!" I yelled at her, thought the door.

"Yes, Godric?"

"M-hmm…" I tried to find some words to explain, but what _could _I say?

"Are you hungry? Bobby bought you True Blood, if you are. You just need to warm it up," she told me.

"It's not that, Sookie."

"Then what is it?" She wondered.

"I just really, _really _need to shower," I told her, stressing the word really.

"OK! Wait a second I'm ready," she said and opened the door few minutes later and you know what she was wearing? Only a tiny towel.

Its official now, she's trying to fucking kill me. Couldn't she find an easier way? Maybe using silver or staking my stomach? She pulled her hair back with her hand, so it wasn't in front of her eyes.

"Stupid hair," she murmured and then looked at me again.

"Are you OK?" She asked me, interrupting my staring.

"W-what?" I wondered aloud, but after a second I remember what she asked me. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Well I should go to dress myself," she told me, blushing after she looked down at herself. I think she forgot that she was only wearing a towel in front of me.

"I think that's good idea," I told her, so I could go to shower all this dirt off of me and take care of you know what. I really needed a cold shower and after that I needed to stop thinking about Sookie so much.

* * *

When I came to downstairs Sookie gave me True Blood and I drank it quicker that I thought was possible. _Oh, god. _

She was only wearing shortie jean shorts which gave me a perfect look for her long legs and Crochet Back Tank Top. She had her blond hair in a braid and pulled into a messy bun.

"Whoa. You were hungry. Do you want another one?"

"No, thank you," _I'm hungry for something else. _She reached out for the bottle of True Blood in my hand, but accidently slid her fingers over mine. I felt this warm, tingly feeling again. _I just couldn't take it anymore _so I took a hold of her other hand and pulled at it, so she was only few inches away from me.

"What are y—"she started asking, but after I put the bottle on the kitchen table I kissed her.

_Finally__,_I knew what heaven tasted like. I don't remember anything about my life or even about myself but I don't believe anything could feel this good.

I was finally kissing this beautiful woman who has captured my mind and soul. If I had a beating heart, I'm sure it would be beating like hell right now.

She put her hands on my neck and I had mine on her waist. She was a glorious kisser, but what did I expect? She couldn't be anything less, but she was even better than in my dreams.

I took a better hold of her and brought her even closer and we started 'make out' (that was the right term, right?) until she lost last of her breath.

"Godric?" she asked me.

"Yes?" I asked back and it took everything out of me to stop myself from kissing her again.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I like you a lot." I answered honestly and touched her cheek gently.

"I like you too but…" I'm not really sure what she was going to say, because I couldn't stop myself from kissing her again after 'I like you' was out of her mouth. She kissed me back few minutes before she pushed me away.

"What? Did I hurt you? Did you not like it? I'm sorry I promise not to do it again just don't hate me, Sookie!" I spoke quickly and she let a little chuckle out.

"No…" I know she was going to continue that, but I panicked.

"You didn't like it? Why? Was I that bad?!"

"No!"

"You just don't like me that way, huh?" I asked her.

"I do!"

"Then what is it?"

"If you would just be quiet for a second I would tell you!" she told me impatiently.

"Sorry," I murmured and looked at the ground. She put her thumb and forefinger to my chin, so I would look at her like she did yesterday.

"I like you but you're a vampire and I think I should tell you that I'm a virgin," she told me awkwardly.

"I know," I admitted. "But if you will have me. I promise that we will take it slowly."

* * *

_N/A: Their first kiss! And maybe even a start for their relationship? __Thoughts?__ What do you think Sookie will do? Will she take it a go or freak out because Godric is the first person whose thoughts she can't read and she really likes him? Also Godric would be her first boyfriend and he doesn't have his memories._


	5. Are We Or Are We Not?

_can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_let me know_

_girl i'm gonna show you how to do it_

_and we start real slow_

_you just put your lips together_

_and you come real close_

_can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_here we go_

_Flo Rida: Whistle_

* * *

"I don't know," Sookie hesitated.

"You don't?" I asked her pouting.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked her before I caressed her hair with my right hand.

"G-Godric—"

"Yes?" I wondered aloud.

"I…We can try, but honestly I've never been in a relationship before," she told me.

"Neither have I… as far as I know anyway."

"That's the thing I'm worried about," she admitted.

"That I have not been in a relationship before?"

"No," she said.

"Then what? What is it?"

"You don't know who you are. You didn't even know your own name," she said sadly.

"Eric said—"

"That he hasn't seen you in forever until you killed yourself, so who knows if there's some woman that you're in love with?"

"Do you really think that if there was I would just… kill myself?"

"No—"

"So what's the problem?" I asked her.

"What if she died or something and you never told Eric?" I tried not to laugh at her, but I let a smile turn up the corners of my lips.

"Are you laughing at me?" She asked me.

"Are you really worried about some hypothetical woman? Who could be hypothetically _dead_?"

"I just…I—I really don't want to get my heart broken," she admitted, looking at her feet. I raised her chin, so she was look at me.

"And I don't want to break it either, but I'm selfish," I told her and took my hand away from her chin.

"What do you mean? How are you selfish? I don't think you are selfish, _Godric_."

"But I am. I am selfish, because I can't let you go. I can't let you find someone worthy of you. I can't… even wait to get my memories back to touch you," I told her and put my hands on her cheeks.

"Why not?" she asked me breathlessly.

"Because now that I know, how your skin feels…how kissing you—" I said and kissed her forehead.

"—feels. How much feeling your lips…" I said kissing her lips like it was the last thing I would ever do. She moved few inches away from my lips, but her mouth was still so close to mine that I could feel her breath on my lips.

"You're too good even without your memories," she breathed and I smiled at her.

"Am I?" I wondered.

"You are," she confirmed.

"So you will give us a chance?" I asked her as I caressed her left cheek with my right hand.

"Yes, I will." She told me smiling.

"Are you sure? Because after you say _yes_, I won't let you go."

"I'm su…." I didn't give her a chance to finish before my lips were on hers again. She put her hands on my chest again but this time she didn't push me away. We kissed until she couldn't breathe anymore, so we had to stop. I put my forehead on hers.

"I could keep kissing you for every moment for the rest of my life… which apparently is _forever_," I told her and she couldn't stop herself from smiling at me. She put her hands on my neck before she kissed me again.

I pulled her legs up to wrap around my hips and walked us to the living room until we reached the couch. I sat down, so she was sitting on my lap.

I moved my hand to the inside of her shirt, so I could touch her bare skin again. When I touched her stomach, I could feel her shivering and that made me smile to our kiss. I was going to move my hands even higher to touch her breasts, but her hand stopped me by taking a hold of my wrists.

"I'm sorry, but I can't yet," she told me sadly after stopping our make out session.

"It's alright if you're not ready yet to have sex with me," I told her honestly. _I really wanted to take her here and now, _but I could wait, "I can wait however long it takes."

"Are you real?" she wondered, touching my left cheek.

"What do you mean? Do I feel real?" I asked her.

"You do, but… You seem too… _perfec_t," she told me, which made me smile at her.

"But I'm not. You are, _my Sookie_," I said and kissed her softly before lifting her off of my lap. It would be too _hard_ for me to focus if she was still on my lap.

"So tell me more about what you did while I was in my day rest," I asked and she started explaining how she was working at the Merlotte's and saw her brother. She also told me that she wasn't really a fan of Bobby's.

I really could wait forever for her. It was enough to just to listen her telling me about her day or anything. Even though she was terrible at singing, she still had the sweetest voice. It was enough to steal a kiss now and then…_ at least for now._

* * *

_N/A: Sorry for it shortness and I had an exam week so I couldn't write sooner…But there was a little bit of action for you guys :D Sorry if you were disappointed that they didn't go all the way, like Sookie did almost admittedly with amnesia Eric. But come on they've known each other for a second and she's still a virgin in this fic._


	6. The Date

_In this time_  
_In this moment_  
_We could crash together_  
_I come alive_  
_In slow motion_  
_Make it lost forever_  
_I come alive_

_Digital Daggers: Feel Like Falling_

* * *

Two Weeks Later

I woke up to realize Sookie was still at work. I was missing my Sookie and waiting for her to come home, when I suddenly realized that we haven't even been on a date yet and I had tried to have sex with her a few weeks ago. The next night, I was afraid it was going to be awkward. But thankfully it wasn't. That's what people do with the right person, right? The problem was what could be good date?

It was so weird that she wasn't here after I woke up. Ever since Sookie found me, I've been with her nonstop. The only time, when I wasn't with her was when I was sleeping. So this… her not being here just felt _wrong_.

Luckily for me… and Sookie that she told me that night after she told me about her day, that I shouldn't panic if she wasn't home when I woke up. Because I would've panicked… big time if I didn't know that she might be at work. When Sookie finally came home, I was waiting for her at the door.

"How are you?" I asked her, smiling.

"I'm… good and you?" she answered and I kissed her.

"I missed you," I admitted and if I wasn't a vampire, I would've blushed.

"I missed you too," she told me smiling and I took a hold of her hand.

"Good," I said and kissed her hand "Now go change."

"Change?" she wondered.

"Your clothes." _Wasn't that obvious?_

"Why do I need to change?" she asked me, looking down at herself.

"And where did you get that…? "She asked, pointing at my outfit. I was wearing all blue (except my shirt).

"Oh this?" I asked, touching the jacket of my tuxedo.

"Yes, that." She said sarcastically, making me smile.

"I asked Pam for something good for our date and then she started explaining about someone named Dear Abby, but I wasn't really listening to her…Why are you looking at me like that?" I've become pretty close with her and Eric. Sookie is still a little afraid of them, but I know she tries, for me.

"You said _our date_. What date?"

"The one we are having after you change your clothes?" I asked trailing off "Didn't I say all this already?"

"No. You just told me to change," she said.

"Then go. You don't have much time, your food is almost done," I informed her.

"My… food?"

"Yes. Your food. Now go," I told her and she went to change her clothes.

* * *

I just finished putting little white table together to her backyard, when I saw her. She was wearing red sleeveless, mid-length dress. She had her hair in a side braid. Moonlight made her hair look like sunshine. I so wish that someday I would see her in sunlight, but I know that's not possible.

It really sucks to be a vampire sometimes. I can't take her on a picnic or go swimming with her in the daytime. I can't even see her, if I didn't wish to burn.

I know that once upon a time, I met the sun and died. But for now I had no such desire. I couldn't even think about it. I couldn't do that now that I had Sookie. Would things be different if I wouldn't have met Sookie? Who knows?

"WOW," she told me, when she was in front of me and looking at the table. I had a white tablecloth and a candle on it.

"My words exactly," I told her as I took her in. How can she always be _so_ beautiful? She looked at me and noticed that I was talking about her and she blushed. I pulled her chair out for her and she sat down. I really liked to see her blush. It's also nice to know that I'm not only one affected.

"I will get your food… but I'm warning you that I'm not the best cook so… If you don't like it you don't have to eat it… we could just order pizza or—or—"I started explaining after I kissed her nose.

"Just get my food," she told me laughing. So I got her, her mac and cheese (which I made her). _I really did and no one helped me. _Except the cook book I found in the house.

"You made me mac and cheese?" she asked me smiling widely.

"I did," I admitted as she started eating. I was drinking my true blood until I heard moaning.

"Sookie?" I asked her confused.

"Yes, Godric?" she asked me after swallowing her food.

"Are you Ok?" I asked her, touching her cheek with my right hand.

"I'm fine," she said confused.

"You were moaning," I said.

"Awkward," she whispered to herself.

"It's just really good!" she whispered at me, smiling softly.

"When I was little, this was my favorite food," she admitted to me.

"So I'm not really a failure at cooking?" I joked and she laughed.

"Not at all," she said, still smiling. "Which is weird, right?"

"How so, min älskling?"

"Because you know… you don't eat and I don't think there was mac and cheese, when you were still alive."

"Sorry," she said, when she noticed that what she said, made me sad. It's sad that I don't know what it was like to be human. I don't even remember people I loved back then. And most sad part was that, I knew that everyone in my human life were dead.

"It's OK," I told her and looked into her eyes. "You're so beautiful that your beauty could blind a man."

* * *

N/A: _Sorry I've been busy and I've no idea where we are heading with this fic. I made a tiny time skip (2 weeks) so thing could happen sooner. I suck at these date things but I wanted to try… What do you think?_


End file.
